Question: Simplify the expression. $(2p+4)(3p+2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${2p+4}$ onto the ${3p}$ and ${2}$ $ = {3p}({2p+4}) + {2}({2p+4})$ Then distribute the ${3p}.$ $ = ({3p} \times {2p}) + ({3p} \times {4}) + {2}({2p+4})$ $ = 6p^{2} + 12p + {2}({2p+4})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = 6p^{2} + 12p + ({2} \times {2p}) + ({2} \times {4})$ $ = 6p^{2} + 12p + 4p + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6p^{2} + 16p + 8$